<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Night Off by NukaCoola</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25013977">Night Off</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/NukaCoola/pseuds/NukaCoola'>NukaCoola</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Fallout (Video Games), Fallout 4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Attempted Roofie, Drinking, Drunken Confessions, Drunken Kissing, Drunkenness, F/M, Fluff, Kinda, Masturbation, Mutual Pining, Smut, a smidge of jealous Deacon, also kinda - Freeform, not alot to tag lol</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 06:02:29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,605</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25013977</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/NukaCoola/pseuds/NukaCoola</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Deacon and Charmer go drinking at the Third Rail but Charmer gets a bit too drunk. I just rewrote this cause it was shit so if you read the other version no you didn't ;)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Deacon &amp; Female Sole Survivor, Deacon/Female Sole Survivor, Deacon/Sole Survivor (Fallout)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>20</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Night Off</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Charmer’s uproarious laughter rang through the bustling Third Rail. It was pretty busy tonight. Charlie was working hard serving drinks, Magnolia was belting out some quick paced jazz, and drifters were chatting and laughing together all around. Deacon and Charmer were no exception. They were sitting at the bar, drinking and talking. It was the first relaxing night they’d had in a long while and Charmer was definitely taking advantage of it. Deacon was still on his second drink but his fellow agent was absolutely wasted. She was laughing at everything and he’d had to stop her from falling off of her stool more than a few times. Because of her inebriated state, Deacon made a point to be more wary of their surroundings. He was the first to notice a skeezy looking guy staring at Charmer from across the room. Deacon kept an eye on the creepy guy but mostly ignored him in favor of listening to his drunk partner ramble on about whatever random thought popped into her head. </p><p>More time passed and despite Deacon urging her not to, Charmer ordered a third shot from Charlie. She had just downed it when he noticed the man from earlier stand and begin approaching them. He coolly slid into the one empty seat at the bar which just happened to be next to Charmer. She didn’t seem to notice but Deacon was on full alert. The man cleared his throat but Charmer didn’t respond. He then nudged her which caused no reaction. Deacon found himself tensing up and leaning a bit closer toward Charmer. She still hadn’t noticed anything though and was excitedly telling Deacon all about ice cream. All he was focused on however was the man undressing her with his eyes and the growing prick of anger in his heart. The man ignored Deacon’s death stare, not that he could really see it behind the glasses, and instead grabbed Charmer’s arm in a third attempt to get her attention. This knocked her out of her thoughts and she turned confused. </p><p>“Hello, beautiful. Can I buy you a drink?” He asked with a creepy grin. </p><p>“Oh uh suure.” she replied, slightly slurring her words. Deacon frowned, moving his stool slightly closer to Charmer's when the man looked away, but he didn’t say anything. The guy flagged down Charlie and bought his partner a beer as she continued to chat with Deacon. Deacon was very aware of the man’s hand and how it found it’s way back to Charmer’s arm. He watched the man open Charmer’s beer and noticed that when he did, he slipped something into it. The man tugged on her arm and tried to hand her the drink but Deacon grabbed it before she could even turn around.</p><p>“I think you’ve had enough for tonight, Charms.” he spoke to Charmer, ignoring the man fuming behind her.</p><p>“Heyyy give it back!! I’m barely even drunk!” She pouted, she attempted to lean towards him to grab the bottle but the man's hand on her arm held her mostly in place.</p><p>“You heard the lady, beat it, pal.” he growled. Deacon forced a smile as he put the contaminated drink on the counter out of Charmer's reach. Then, he reached over to shove the guy back off of her. In the same movement he stood and wrapped an arm around her. Gently pulling her off her stool, he moved her so she was now standing behind him. The man recovered from almost falling off the barstool and stood, visibly angry now. </p><p>“What the fuck’s wrong with you asshole!” Most of the bar had paused what they were doing to watch. The man attempted to shove Deacon back. He was annoyed when Deacon didn’t budge or respond so he decided to instead try to punch him. Deacon quickly reached up to catch the stranger’s punch before it connected. He threw the man’s hand back down and turned to lead Charmer away from him and out of the bar. </p><p>“Coward!” The guy yelled after him. The drifter should really count himself lucky. If there weren't people around Deacon would have fucking murdered him. After he got his partner safe and in bed, he might still. He ignored the man's insults and threats as they ascended the stairs of the old subway station. Only when they were outside did Deacon let go of Charmer’s hand. She turned to look up at him as they walked towards the Hotel Rexford. The housing wasn’t ideal but it was very late and she was far too wasted to safely get back home.</p><p>“Whaat was that aboout?” she asked, still quite drunk. </p><p>“Eh," Deacon shrugged, "he was just creepy and you already had way too much tonight.” He provided a half-truth. He didn’t want to scare her. </p><p>“Hmm…” She nodded thoughtfully. He could tell she wasn’t convinced but she didn’t press it. Charmer swayed and tripped a lot on the way to the hotel. She was wearing heels and wasn’t doing too well with the poor footwear, lack of sobriety, and uneven cobble streets of Goodneighbor combined. After she almost fell flat on her face, Deacon decided it best he let her lean on him, looping his arm under her’s to keep her upright. It was kind of weird, the way she was tripping. It almost looked as if the trips weren’t accidental. She surely wasn't having this much trouble on the stairs. Deacon couldn’t think of any reason why she would purposely fall though so he chalked it up to his imagination. </p><p>They arrived at the hotel and Deacon sat Charmer down on one of the lobby’s couches while he checked in with Claire. He peripherally noticed Fred begin to chat her up. She was talking and laughing a bit loud for the quiet atmosphere so it was hard to not notice. A twinge of jealousy pricked the spy. He knew it was stupid in so, so many ways so he shoved the feeling down as far as he could. Right down where almost all of his feelings towards her went. After getting their key, he went to retrieve her, smiling politely at Fred as he did. </p><p>“Byyyeeee Freddy!!” She waved exaggeratedly back at the druggie while she followed Deacon. Prick prick prick. Guess he hadn’t shoved that one down far enough...</p><p> They climbed the stairs, Charmer leaning excessively on him the whole time, and found their room. Deacon opened the door and noticed that, of course, there was only one rather small bed. Charmer didn’t seem to care though. She walked over to the dresser, dropped her bag, kicked off her heels and gently set The Deliverer on it. While Deacon busied himself with setting down his own bag and gun. He noticed his partner was unsuccessfully trying to sneak up behind him. She wasn’t very sneaky when she was drunk. He stood and turned to her with a smile.</p><p>“What’s up?” He asked. She placed her hands on his shoulders before smoothing them down his arms and taking his hands. She smiled up at him, “you’re drunk.” he smirked. She perched on her tiptoes to get closer to him.</p><p>“What’s the reeeal reason you stopped that guy from giving me a drink?” Her face was inches away from his, “It’s free alcohol Deeks!” She leaned back dramatically, the back of one of her hands going to her forehead as if she was to faint. Her other hand holding onto Deacon’s, keeping her from falling on her ass. “You practically robbed me.” She peeked up at him from behind her hand.</p><p>“You shouldn’t take candy or alcohol from strangers, Charms.” Deacon, keeping his tone light and his poker face intact, pulled her upright and released her hand. She rolled her eyes, looking mildly annoyed for a moment, but that expression quickly morphed into one Deacon couldn’t quite place. It was only when her gaze momentarily flickered to his lips he understood. He didn’t have time to react before her lips were on his. Her kisses were hungry and desperate as he kissed her back. Her hands moved to begin unbuttoning his shirt. He could still taste the alcohol on her breath. It was this that caused him to remember how wasted she was. He quickly but gently pushed her away, holding her away from him with his grip on her shoulders. </p><p>“Okay let’s calm down a minute,” Charmer ignored him and continued to unbutton his shirt. “Charms hey,” she reached the last button just as he grabbed her hands. Damn that lady was quick</p><p>“I wwant you, Dee.” her speech was slightly slurred and her eyes clouded with lust. She pulled her hands free so they could began to roam his body under his shirt. She went on her tiptoes trying to kiss him as he leaned away, her breath smelled like vodka. His pants were suddenly a bit too tight for his liking.</p><p>“No you want some sleep and a glass of waa-uh” He sucked in a breath as she grated her nails down his sides, her hands landed on his hips and made their way to his belt buckle. He grabbed the offending limbs again and tried to gently push her away. “Listen you’ve had like 50 shots you should lie dow-” She slipped her hands free again and grabbed the back of his neck pulling him down. Before he could react she was kissing him and again, like an asshole, he was kissing back. As he hadn't been able to take a breath before she kissed him, he instinctively opened his mouth to gasp for air. She took this as an opportunity to slip her tongue in which caused an involuntary noise of pleasure and surprise on Deacon’s part. It was only then he snapped out of it. He had to push her a bit more roughly this time as she was intent on holding him as close to her as possible. His pants were way too tight now and it didn’t help that she kept trying (and mostly succeeding) to rub against him. She frowned at his push, still running her hands up and down him but no longer trying to close the distance between them. </p><p>“Do youu not waant this?” She slurred, </p><p>“Charms, you have no idea how much I want this,” He chuckled lightly out of embarrassment. Her bright, drunken, horny smile returned, “but you- oof!” not waiting for him to continue, she put one of her legs behind his and pushed him hard, tripping him. How the hell she could effectively get him on the ground while drunk off her ass, he didn’t know. He supposed he probably shouldn’t have told the truth about what he wanted as it seemed to encourage her. </p><p>She quickly dropped down as well, straddling him and grinding into his pulsing erection. He groaned, sitting up and grabbing her hips, trying to keep his eyes on the goal of stopping her rather than having them take in how gorgeous she was on top of him. Also trying (but mostly failing) to not think about how good her rubbing on him felt. His grip on her hips only seemed to encourage her further unfortunately. Not stopping her movements, she leaned down to kiss him again. When he tried to turn away she gave up on his lips and moved her mouth down to his neck. Sucking, biting, and licking wherever she could. He really should’ve chosen dare that one time when he told her that his neck was sensitive. </p><p>“Aaaahhhh Char- Kenz- hhmmmmm” He was rapidly losing control of both the situation and himself. This had to end now. Summoning every ounce of willpower he had, he locked one of his legs with hers and flipped them, pinning her hands as soon as he was above her. She looked excited, face flushed, hair splayed on the ground behind her like a halo. He really really wanted to forget the whole morals thing but he knew he couldn’t, or rather, would hate himself tomorrow if he did.</p><p>“We can’t, ok? We can’t.” he breathlessly broke the bad news. Her lips puckered as she pouted. </p><p>“But I wannnaaaaa. You saaid yurself that you do too and,” she said with a tone of triumph, “you’re already hard.” She attempted to lift her hips to his to prove it but he placed a knee on her thigh to stop her. </p><p>“Believe me I know and I concur with your sentiments,” His eyes inadvertently scanned her squirming body. The shoulders of her dress had fallen down quite a bit revealing most of her chest. When he’d placed his knee on her thigh to pin her, he’d accidentally moved her skirt up a good bit. He snapped his attention back to her face before he did something stupid.</p><p>“But pretty please with a tarberry on top make this easy for me and quit it for tonight. You’d be upset tomorrow morning if we did this now.”</p><p>“ACktuallyyy” she began smugly, “Non-drunk Mackenzie likes you too! Aand thinks yuur hot! Aaand wwaants to do this!” Deacon knew that all too well. It was actually a pretty big problem for him. For so, so many reasons.</p><p>“Ok, then we’ll do this in the morning alright? Promise.” He smiled and she smiled back. Turns out she wasn’t as good at spotting his lies when she was plastered. She morphed her face into a pout again, feigning seriousness.</p><p>“Finnnneeee, but you CAAN NOT break thiss one Dee.” He nodded.</p><p>“Cross my heart.” she almost definitely wouldn’t remember this so hopefully he would be able to also ‘forget’ that particular promise. Sorry Charms. </p><p>“So you gonnna tuck me in?” her smile returned, believing him again. He chuckled mirthlessly and released her hands, helping her up as he stood. She leaned a lot on him as he led her over to the bed. He was now pretty convinced she had been leaning and 'tripping' just to touch him as much as possible. He couldn’t help but feel frustrated and a bit sad that what they both wanted could never actually happen. Of course he knew why and he was sure that on some level, she did too. Doesn’t mean that he wasn’t gonna go into the bathroom and imagine it very vividly as soon as she was asleep. If his emotions towards her were purely sexual it wouldn’t be much of an issue at all, but he knew they weren't. She wasn’t just some random hookup. If he went that far with her, there would be a lot more in it than just sex. He really needed to work on his pushing all emotions down and away forever skill. She was gonna be the death of him. The death of both of them if he didn’t gain more control of the whole feelings thing. He sat her on the bed and she immediately lied down, curled up, and pulled the blanket to her chin.</p><p>“I’m sure that alcohol will knock you out real quick but try to go to sleep ok?” She nodded, he gave her a small smile and turned to go set up the dingy couch sitting on the other side of the room for his sleep later. Before he could step away though she grabbed his wrist. He turned to face her, she looked nervous.</p><p>“One more? Please?” her eyes were pleading. He assumed she meant one more kiss. He should’ve said no, he really really should’ve. He could’ve made some joke about waiting till marriage, told her he was tired or would be right back only to return when she was asleep. But instead he leaned down and once more pressed his lips to hers. It was far more gentle than anything else they had done that night. That tenderness that they both knew was reserved only for her, it was one of the many reasons he should’ve said no. When he began to pull away she held his face close for a moment. “Thanks, Dee.” and then she let him go and closed her eyes.</p><p>Deacon stood, turning to walk across the room. He pulled out his travel pillow and blanket to sort of ‘make the couch’. Despite his efforts he was unable to stop his thoughts. He always made jokes about popping a stealth boy and leaving. He should probably stop having those statements be jokes. He was starting to feel- it just- it wasn’t gonna end well. Good things never did. He knew that tragedy would be the end to their story for a while now. But he couldn’t seem to just disappear and save them both the misery. </p><p>She was asleep in only a few minutes which was great for him because despite the soft and mildly depressing ending to the night, he still had a problem he really needed to take care of. As soon as he closed the bathroom door he unbuckled his pants and began to replay the events of earlier. Her grinding into him, her biting his neck, the way the two combined made him shiver. He didn’t usually make noise when masturbating but he found himself needing to bite down on his hand to keep quiet. He couldn’t quite muffle his groins as he pushed himself closer to the edge. Repressing guilt and reasonable thought, he imagined her doing this to him. Her going down on him, beautiful hazel eyes looking up at him. Her throat contracting around him as he pushed her head down. Fuck. He bit down on his hand hard, moaning as he came. He was glad she was passed out because there’s no way she wouldn’t have heard him otherwise. </p><p>Although it took a little longer than usual to come down from his high, he did, and quickly cleaned up the obnoxious mess he’d caused. He scrubbed his hands roughly in the shitty hotel sink as if he could wash away the fact that he had briefly acted on his feelings towards his partner. He had decided a while ago for his own sake that dreams didn’t count so this was an irregular course of action for him. He turned off the water and gripped the sides of the sink. He felt the urge to look at himself in the mirror but he knew it would just make things worse. Sighing, he pushed off of the sink and walked back into their room. </p><p>Deacon pulled his already unbuttoned shirt the rest of the way off. God he was fucking tired. He flopped down onto the moth-eaten couch and kicked off his shoes, throwing his discarded shirt on top. As he closed his eyes, he almost immediately felt the heavy weight of sleep begin to overtake him. This wasn’t regular for the trauma riddled spy, but he figured it was best to not look a gift horse in the mouth. He drifted off and awoke sometime later to sun shining through the boarded up windows of their room. He rubbed the sleep out of his eyes and turned on his side to face his partner sleeping across the room from him. She was still asleep. Deacon quietly sat up and pulled on his sneakers. He was just about to put on a shirt and freshen up a bit when he heard some groaning over by Charmer’s side of the room. It seemed she was just beginning to wake up. </p><p>“Why the fuck is it so bright in here?” She grumbled. Deacon chuckled, taking care to be more quiet than usual.</p><p>“Morning, Sunshine! How ya feeling?” He asked rhetorically.</p><p>“Like a Brahmin stomped on my head while I was asleep.” she massaged her temples before turning to him, squinting at the light of the room. “I don’t remember shit past uh... my second shot?” Oh thank fucking god. He was already pretty certain she wouldn’t remember but it was a relief nonetheless. “Please tell me I didn’t say or do anything embarrassing last night.”</p><p>“Hmm, well you did tell me that you’re secretly in love with Tom.” He smiled, “but other than that nothing comes to mind.” </p><p>“Hardy har…” Charmer replied. She flopped back onto the bed only to hiss as the action undoubtedly made the pain in her head surge forwards. She definitely wasn’t gonna want to leave for a while and they had the room until 12 so Deacon decided to forgo getting ready for the moment. He walked over to the side of Charmer’s bed where her pack laid. He rooted around in it until he found a can of purified water. He opened and handed it to her as she began to sit up. </p><p>“Thanks.” She said, Deacon pretended to not notice her staring at his bare chest. </p><p>“No prob, Bob. Maybe don’t have three shots on top of two beers and one whiskey next time though.” Deacon grinned. </p><p>“Oh god, don’t worry, I’m never drinking again.” She said as she began to chug the water. Deacon couldn’t help but notice the muscles in her neck moving as she did. He followed a few drops with his eyes as they fell from the can and slowly rolled down her jaw, then her neck, eventually disappearing under the fabric of her dress. He swallowed, turned away from his partner and moved back over to his bag to find the book he had been reading for the past few days. </p><p>“Let me know when you’re ready to head out, alright?” </p><p>“Mmm.” Charmer was lying down again with her eyes closed. With that, Deacon began to read. Today was probably gonna be a lazy one.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>